A chef has to cook!
by Anarchipluvian Tears
Summary: Krianna has been asked to come and replace Jerry for a week while he is sick and finds that life in the cafeteria of the black order is rather interesting. OC, drabble dump, question and answer ;) BAD SUMMARY!
1. Krianna

Chapter One: Krianna

POV: Krianna.

My name is Krianna Margaret Noetal (pronounced know-it-all), but a lot of people just call me Krii. I am 18 years old, even though I look like a 10 year old. I have black hair and dark brown eyes. I am the head maid at an estate in the middle of nowhere.

I am talking to the master of the house, Demetrius Monroe, about him being away on bussiness for two weeks when one of my co-workers comes in, holding a phone. The master doesn't see her until she is right in front of the desk. I never get calls, so it was a surprise when she handed me the phone. I take the phone and put it to my ear slowly and breathe out a simple "Hello?"

"Krii? *cough* Krii, it's Jerry! *Cough* How are you?" I was surprised to hear the name Jerry in two years.

Jerry and I go way back. We lived in the same village. He knew almost everything about me and the other way around. When he went on to learn more about cooking and I stayed in our little town until my mom died of pneumonia and my master took me in. We tried to keep in touch, but over time we stopped talking to each other.

"Jerry? Holy crap, it's been so long! I am good, but you don't sound to good." I could see master eyeing me with suspicion. No one was supposed to know this number, unless he allowed it.

"Well, you see that's the thing. I am really sick and I can't work in my kitchen like this, everyone will catch it!" He sounded bad. His voice was gone and he sounded like he hadn't slept in days.

"That's terrible!"

"I know. That's why I called you."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to come and work the kitchen until I get better."

"I don't know if I can..."

"What if I told you that they would pay you?"

"Can't someone else do it? There must be someone!"

"Nope. No one else knows how to cook the amount of food we can."

I sigh, he has me there. We used to swap recipes all the time. "Fine, but I can only be there for a week and a half."

"Thanks Krii! *Cough* This means the world to me." With that, he hung up and so began the process of figuring out how I was supposed to get there and how me and master were going to figure out what the family was having without me being there.

...

The morning I left everyone was waving goodbye and telling me to be careful. Master was waiting at the door and gave a kind smile as we greeted one another.

"Make sure to hold yourself like you do here! My head maid must always have the best of manners."

"Yessir!"

"Don't forget to call, and if anything happens, we can always come and get you." He was always like a father to me.

"Master, I will be fine." I chuckle.

"I know, but you honestly do worry me sometimes." He gave me a warm smile, "don't do anything stupid. I need you alive if I am ever going to get this dinner together." I bow and step out the door. I don't get more than a step when I am tackled by the child of the house, Annalise.

"Krii! You can't leave without saying goodbye to me!" She huffs as she sits atop me. I pulled myself out from under the the teen and apologize. "And you can't be serious about leaving in those rags can you? You look awful!"

I look at my clothes. I don't see anything wrong with my traveling jacket or my black pants, nor my white shirt, or with my brown boots and certainly not my collar with the bell. She always thought it was the cutest thing.

"Miss, I don't understand what's wrong with what I am wearing."

"You don't look cute at all! I like it better when you wear your maid outfit! Go put it on!" And she shooed me back inside.

"Miss, I understand that I look better in my maid uniform, but it's better to look poor when traveling. Less people to deal with." She was unphased by my reasoning. She could be a very demanding child when it came to how cute something looked and knowing how scary she could be I put on my maid outfit.

It wasn't like the other uniforms. Because I was the head maid, my uniform had red ribbons where the other had black and my collar (but then I am always wearing that). Otherwise it was the same black dress, white buttons and apron, same head piece (well, except the ribbon) and knee high socks.

"Miss, is this better?" I say walking out again. She looks at me and smiles.

"Much better, Krianna."

She hands me my bag and I walk to the gate. I turn and wave a final goodbye and see the two of them waving back. I smile and start walking towards town.

Jerry said someone by the name of Kanda would be coming back from a mission and could pick me up in town and we would go to this Black Order together.

* * *

**Yay~! Another new story! I was at camp, learning the art of hand puppetry and have been writing this the entire time I wasn't working on the show. It was truly amazing, and I had a lot of fun, but I missed having a computer with me at all times -_-'. Anyways next chapter will be Kanda and Krianna Traveling then this will turn into a trash dump for any and every question and answer about how the people of the black order do things everyday. Ask a question, write a chapter, I don't care! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter and if you did write a review.**

**See you soon~!**


	2. Travel

Chapter Two: Travel

POV: Kanda.

I just want to go home. This mission was a bust with the idiot finder that was wrong about innocence being in the area, the stupid akuma that showed up and the idiot that asked me if it hurt when I fell from heaven. No it didn't. But it must have hurt when he fell off the bridge and into the shallow river. One more thing go wrong. I dare it.

"Excuse me, are you Kanda?" I turn to the high pitched voice that dares to speak to me. What I see just makes my day ten times worse. It's a little kid, wearing a maid outfit and a bell.

"What the hell do you want?" I sneer at the little thing. She is taken aback by my tone and then quickly composes herself.

"My name is Krianna and I was told you could lead me to the black order."

"Why the hell would I do that?" She huffs and smiles brightly.

"Because Jerry sent for me."

"Why the hell would Jerry send for a maid wannabe?" I must have struck a nerve there because a dark aura surrounds the midget.

"Maid wannabe...?" Her accent has changed dramatically, it is now Irish. "I AM NOT A MAID WANNABE! I AM THE HEAD MAID AT THE ESTATE!" She must have caught herself because she quickly composed herself. "Jerry is sick and I am going to replace him until he gets better."

"Che. Fine. Follow me, but I have some rules." She nods. "No weird noises, no playing with me hair, I don't do piggy back rides and no I will not slow down. Break any of the rules and I will leave you at the next town over." She nods and smiles.

"You must hate kids."

"Yes I do hate kids, including you."

"Actually, I am 18." I che, and start walking towards the train station. This was going to be a long trip home.

POV: Krianna.

Mr. Grumpy and I walk into the train and enter an empty car. I sit myself across from Kanda, who is still glaring at isn't the happiest person. Maybe he's just having a bad day? Maybe he's always like this. Who knows? Only time will tell.

I look out the window at the grass lands that lay beyond it. It reminds me of when my mother was still alive, before I started working, before we left Ireland. Back when my father would play with me in the fields and mother would make tripe and drisheen on my birthday. I stare out the window until I my eyes begin to close and I fall asleep.

...

I wake up to an explosion and flying into Kanda's lap.

"What is going on?" I ask as I get up from the awkward position.

"How the hell should I know?"

"I don't know, you were awake." I open the window and poke my head out it. What I see isn't good.

Smoke. Not the kind that should be coming out of this train, but like out-of-control-fire-smoke. And it was heading towards the engine.

"The trains on fire!" I say from the window. At about that point we hear another explosion. That rocks the train more. I whip my head around to see the car next to ours set ablaze, along with a ball with guns and a face that was contorted into the face of pure terror. I scream.

"What the hell is that?!"

POV: Kanda.

"What the hell is that?!" The gaki screamed right after second explosion. I pulled her out of the way and looked out the window to find yet another fucking akuma pointing its gun at me.

"God damn little bastard." I jump out of the window and pull out mugan. It shoots at me but I dodge it with ease. I run towards it and am about to slice it with mugan when I hear a certain gaki and her irish accent.

"Oai! Over here you big Tory!" I turn to see her waving her arms over her head like the fucking idiot she truly is. She then ducks back into the train and high tails out there. I hear shots from both sides of me. It was then that I notice that there are actually two akuma. The second one starts to shoot at the car and I hear her scream as it explodes.

I quickly slice the first fucker into ribbons.

"Hey Kanda! Nice to that you killed that thing but could you please help me with this one?!" The second is chasing the gaki around. I rush over and slice the thing in half.

POV: Krianna.

He killed both of them...with a...sword. Then they both explode, like they were bombs... Holy shit. I stood up and walked over to him.

"How did you-" SMACK! "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He smacked me on the top of my head with the sheath for his sword!

"Next time don't get in my way." 'Don't get in my way'? Did he really just say... Without a second thought I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. If it weren't for me, you would have got shot! I composed myself and smiled sweetly to my guide.

"So, are we waiting for help or are we getting help?"

"I am leaving, you can fall off a bridge for all I care!" He snarls back and begins to leave. I follow after and just stop talking. I will get mad at him later. For now, I just need to get to the black order.

* * *

**Next chapter up! Now start asking me questions about life in the cafeteria and maybe I will answer. Will not be updating this regularly, more of when ever. **

**See you soon~!**


End file.
